Treacherous
by austinallyforever
Summary: Ally and Austin never made any sense, but when she begins to fall for him again, she beginning to realize how risky that chance is. / Songfic to Treacherous by Taylor Swift / Suck at summaries, but give it ago?


**Treacherous**

****_Author's Note: Hey guys, another songfic in the same day! Hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift, or Austin & Ally. _

* * *

_Put your lips close to mine_  
_As long as they don't touch_

I knew that this love wasn't going to last from day one, and after that year when we broke up on our anniversary - I knew that I was right. We wanted different things, and we were too different to date.

People that work out better together are the ones with everything in common, the ones who would agree on everything. We didn't. We had different views on everything, we had nothing in common, and we agreed on nothing.

When we broke up, sure - I was heartbroken - but I soon was okay to be around him again, and we stayed close-best-friends like we were before we began to date.

When we did first get together, it all made sense, but towards the end of it, it was like a pit you couldn't get out of. You either fall fast, and break when the end nears, or you don't take the risk of getting broken.

When you start to fall down, you feel amazing, and you enjoy the fall, but when you hit the ground of reality - you feel the pain and the mistakes.

We decided to stay partners, and when we sang we had those awkward moments. Like, just the other day, he nudged me by accident _um-did-he-mean-to-touch-me_, or about a week ago; when he touched my hand _oh-god-he-touched-my-hand-what-do-I-do?_ And finally, when we fell off the piano like ten seconds ago.

Put your lips close to mine, just make sure they don't touch, I missed having the feel of his breath on mine.

_Out of focus eye-to-eye_  
_Till the gravity's too much_  
_And I'll do anything you say_  
_If you say it with your hands_

They we lay, him on top of me, making no signal to move.

He knew I'd do anything for him, we both knew that, and it worked both ways. If I called him at **3:06am** saying I was scared of something, he would be at my house in under five minutes. He'd run.

But now it was different, I wouldn't be able to call him, and he wouldn't be able to call me, because if he came over and held me. It would be really awkward, if he simply opened his arms when he was in the same room as me, it would be different because his actions were talking, not him.

_And I'd be smart to walk away_  
_But your quicksand_

And sure, I'm an idiot to fall into this again, I knew that, I'm not stupid. But I am falling into this again, and I can't help it. It's like my mom says, quicksand is impossible to escape. _Austin is my quicksand._

_This slope is treacherous_  
_This path is reckless_  
_This slope is treacherous_  
_And I, I, I like it_

I knew from the beginning that if I got myself back into this then I wouldn't be able to escape it. The slope and steadying myself down into is treacherous, the path I'm taking is risky. But I'm taking the risk to run down the path. The path is silly to take, but I'm willing to take the chance.

And I'm loving every second of the risk.

_I can't decide if it's a choice_  
_Getting swept away_  
_I hear the sound of my own voice_  
_Asking him to stay_

I just can't decide if I'm taking a risk, or if it's a choice I'm deciding to take to get swept off of my feet. Again.

He suddenly gets up off of me.

"I'm, er, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go." He began to make his way to the door, but I grabbed his hand.

"No, stay. Please."

_And all we are is skin and bone_  
_Trained to get along_  
_Forever going with the flow_  
_But your friction_

_This slope is treacherous_  
_This path is reckless_  
_This slope is treacherous_  
_I, I, I like it_

All we are are skin and bones, two humans, two bodies, but inside us are pure love feelings, pure passion, and sin. At least half of the two bodies feel that.

We were trained to get along, from our early partner stages and I wasn't his biggest fan, but I learned to love him. We just go with the crowd, I do, but he stands out. He's the friction.

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_  
_And I will get you, get you alone_

On our way home, he goes to Dez's and I go to Trish's, but on our way home through the roads, two pairs of headlights shine into each other's and I know now we are along properly for the first time. In a sleepless night, at **3:46am.**

_Your name has echoed through my mind_  
_And I just think you should, think you should know_  
_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will_  
_Follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home_

_This hope is treacherous_  
_This daydream is dangerous_  
_This hope is treacherous_  
_I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I_

His name echoed through my mind.

_"Austin Moon... Austin Moon... Austin Moon... Austin Moon..."_

I thank myself for taking that road home.

He drives around him and begins to drive home, and I decide to follow him.

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_  
_And I will get you, get you alone_  
_Your name has echoed through my mind_  
_And I just think you should, think you should know_  
_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will_

He pulls into his driveway, and I park my car down the street, he notices and waits for me to join him.

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

_Follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home..._  
_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

"I'm falling down the slope again. I need you to know that, and I'm sorry."

"Me too."

I ran over to him, and he put my head into his hands and he softly brushed his lips on mine, and it was magical. Maybe opposites do attract.

_This slope is treacherous_  
_I, I, I like it_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! So, um, could you maybe review for me?**


End file.
